Not Strong Enough
by FalconMage
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Kimahri and an OC. Contains M/M stuff and all those crap. Read at your own risk. Oh, and I think this could be categorize as a furry story too. Isn't Kimahri considered as a furry..? Read it, if you like. Haters, welcome. :D


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX and all those stuff.

Fair bit of warning, this is a furry porn thingy that i'm associating with FFX, Kimahri. Well, Kimahri obviously is considered as a furry and I'm just writing this here for fun. Any flamers, trolls and such are most welcome because I laugh at your effort for wasting your time to do so. Heavy note that this is a M/M, furry story and has an OC with Kimahri. So... yeah, if you're interested in M/M and stuff, go right ahead

* * *

Not Strong Enough

* * *

The large ronso panted and grunted on the ground, peeling off his armor one at a time before dipping his feet into the beautiful hot spring that sprouted from the earth in his mother land. A deep sigh of relief flooded his mind before letting off a grateful moan for the comfort that he was deprived from a few days ago. Kimahri looked up to the skies above, heavy thoughts played in his tired mind, thinking of what the summoner was doing after the calm. It was only a month after the fall of Sin and Spira was back to its former self.

Kimahri shook his head, breaking off from his short reverie before looking down to his soaked feet. It definitely felt good to relax for a while and judging from the intense ronso training that he was submitted to, getting a day of rest and relaxation would be like finding precious gold. Ever since he came back to this cold snowy mountain, he had mixed greetings from around. Some praised him for the amazing job that he did as a guardian but others were despiteful of why he was chosen for the job. However, the former supersedes the latter.

The blue ronso sighed and began to strip his remaining armor. As the heavy metal and cloth departed from his body with a small thud, Kimahri immediately sank himself into the hot spring. Hot liquid surged through his senses and it felt like a thousand years of pain and misery had left his body, leaving behind a content ronso. He sighed quietly, enjoying the beautiful scenery, despite most being covered by snow. Hands began to caress along chest, massaging a little before sliding down to lower torso, eliciting another moan of contentment.

_It's been a while since Kimahri ever felt like this before… Kimahri need more time like this… Need more time for ownself._

Eventually, the blue ronso stayed under water for quite a while, eyes closed as he drifted off for a couple of winks.

However, he wasn't alone. Hiding within a distance, an intruder was peeking and spying over him. Those sharp eyes scrutinizing over the ronso as tongue lapped over lips. Getting out of the shadows, a cougar appeared and he quickly ran over to the nearest hiding spot, trying to keep himself at bay from the watchful eyes of Kimahri.

His name's Marcus and living under the same roof with Kimahri. The cougar's furs had a grayish brown coloured all over his pelt but were mostly covered by his shirt. He wore simple traditional Chinese apparel that covered most of his body, a much needed utility in order to survive under the cold weather. However, that wasn't enough to bring the temperature up either way. Luckily for him, before getting out of the house, he had brought over another set of fur coat for comfort.

The event that was unfolding before him was just a mere coincidence. For the longest time, ever since he laid eyes on the ronso, he had felt an immaculate feeling towards him. What it was? He wasn't sure but it clearly stated 'love'. Oh, how he dreamed of watching the warrior naked while bathing. Every since that fateful day, when Kimahri took his armour off right in front of him, it was more than just a feeling, he had to calm his nerves and arousal! And now! He had a full fledge view of him. Heck, it was an added bonus if he saw how endowed his erection would be.

With that, he licked his lips. The more he spied on him, the more he felt like he was a pervert or a peeping tom. Every single movement was a spark of masculinity. The way he moved, the way he swung his lance and the stance that he pose; all of them turned him on so much. Now, knowing that right in front of him, was the man of his fantasies, without any armor or clothing, Marcus had to stay collected and calm. The urge to just pounce on him was so strong but his will power proved stronger.

Eventually, Kimahri let off another moanful sigh before getting up to his feet, bearing for all to see. The ronso didn't care if anyone was watching him or his privates because all he knew at that very moment was to just relax, and that was what he deserved.

"After a long day of training, Kimahri deserves to be pampered," he ran both hands on chest, massaging across pecs before descending even lower to those abs. It wasn't prominent or evident like how Wakka or Tidus had in them but he had them; just being covered a little too heavily by his fur. Those soft and warm furs stood a purpose of protecting him from the cold and snowy mountains and it never occurred to him, even once, as a hindrance.

As he dipped his hands into the boiling and soothing waters, he scooped a handful and splashed all over. A shudder ran down his spine, eliciting a soft purr of enjoyment. A few more splashes trickled down. That was when Kimahri felt something stirring and growing inside of him. He winced at the sudden unexplainable urge.

"K-Kimahri feel… feel not well…"

He crouched into the water and sat at the edge of the pool, breathing a little harder but relaxed after a while. A groan and he closed his eyes, slacking away. It was weird… to feel… that feeling… For Kimahri, it wasn't only weird but… arousing in another sense. He blinked for a moment before feeling something else growing inside of him.

_These… feelings… senses… is this… what Kimahri…. Thinks…?_

He was afraid of what might show itself if he looked down but alas, he did. Eyes squinted over to groin level, staring at his manhood. Apparently, this odd 'feeling' that he just experienced was his hormones pumping into his veins, telling his mind that it is time to release all the pent up tension that ran through his body. A moan and gasp escaped his throat as the cold snowy mountain air brushed against his shaft. It has been a long time… a long time that Kimahri had ever mated with another female. Ever since his journey with Yuna and other guardians, he never had the time to think about his personal desires. All he knew was defeating Sin, to bring calm upon the land, to restore Spira to its former glory.

Alas, after that has been achieved, he continued to pursue something more, something that could bring him up to another higher level.

Those watchful eyes behind the rock were staring lustfully at the naked ronso, admiring how beautiful and sexy he looked. Marcus nearly made a pool of drool on the ground but he tried to keep his composure. It was one of his greatest and passionate desires to just take a peek out of that hot shaft between the ronso's leg and he was more than happy to receive the view. That sexy cock matched with a hot body, strong and powerful arms, muscles bulging as they flexed, and those thighs! Goodness! Solid and sinewy in every way possible.

It took more than just will power to tear away from that sight but he did. Not because that he was afraid of being caught. Rather, continue to be unknown to the surroundings. A voice boomed and Marcus growled under his breath. He knew that voice… the voice that made Kimahri's life even harder to handle.

"What brother Kimahri doing?"

The said ronso immediately turned and locked gazes with another ronso as well. It was Biran. Apparently, he didn't even bother coming in here with any clothing. He stood there, naked, not a slight hint of shame for walking around unclothed.

"Kimahri has come to enjoy the hot spring?"

"It is Kimahri's own will to come here," he growled but tried to turn away, "Kimahri has proven Kimahri's strength. Bother Kimahri no more."

"Hah! Kimahri still weakling! Your broken horn is many proof. Proof that Kimahri is hornless." Biran stifled a guffaw at his own comment.

"Leave!"

"Kimahri weakling!"

Biran roared and lunged on to him, splashing down to the hot pool. Kimahri yelled out of desperation at the sudden attack, fighting back as much as he could. However, Biran had the preemptive strike and overpowered the blue ronso. Water splashed everywhere; the powerful ronso locked both arms around his counterpart's armpit, meshing them together. With an upward thrust, both ronso were standing straight up: Biran curled and locked both arms together, hindering Kimahri's movements. All he could do now was to kick and squirm away.

It seemed to be true. Even after all these years of training with the other guardians, he was still a weakling. That battle between him and Biran and Yenke was just a fluke. A onetime battle, a onetime luck! Growling as hard as he could, Kimahri continued to fight back.

"Don't fight it, brother Kimahri. You are not strong enough to break free from Biran," the powerful male ronso whispered to his ears, "Biran came here to enjoy and relax and Kimahri will help Biran."

"Kimahri still stronger than Biran and Yenke!"

"No!" He roared back, "Kimahri was never strong! Kimahri hornless!"

"Leave Kimahri alone!"

That yell was enough to spark the rage that Biran had manifested within himself. Eventually, he gave a forceful punch to Kimahri's jaw and he fell on the snowy ground with a loud thud. He didn't give the other ronso a chance to recover and immediately pounced on him, pinning both arms on ground, back facing over. The dominant ronso growled in lust before gliding his hips in between that ass crack. Kimahri gasped and growled between clenched teeth. Biran was about to take his ass, about to rape him right in the open!

"Go away!"

"Hornless must keep quiet. Must know where his place is."

Not another word and Biran slipped his raging cock into the hot confines of the other ronso. It was difficult to pry it open since no other means of lube, besides precum, was used in the process. Both grunted in unison but Kimahri protested even louder. What was he going to become! A fuck slut ronso for anyone that passes by? No! That's not what he wanted!

"G-Get off from Kimahri…"

"Keep… Quiet…" Biran clamped his right hand on to his head, burying face deeper into the spread of white snow. In the end, the defeated ronso submitted to him. It was utter humiliation to be fucked right here in public. Better yet, he's mounted and mated like a female. His ass seemed to serve as a substitute for Biran to fuck.

Eventually, Kimahri felt that he should just go with the flow and do as he says. Another hard thrust ensued for dominance, slamming right till the base. Biran roared at his triumphant victory. He has finally buried deep within the other male and this finally proved that he's far stronger, and better than another ronso.

"Mm… Kimahri definitely have a good ass to mate. Kimahri likes it… tell Biran that he likes it…" The only voice that answered back was a whimper, "Hornless ronso too weak to reply?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Kimahri turned his head around, spitting on to Biran's face. "As the humans say, fuck you."

A deep rumbling growl came from Biran's chest, rage pumping into his system, heart pulsing as anger fueled his actions. "What did Kimahri say!" He thrust right in, earning a yelp and shout from below.

"What did the weak ronso say? Tell Biran!"

_Slap! Thrust! Grind!_

"Say it! What did the fucking weakling say!"

As the event unfolds in front of his eyes, Marcus growled under his breath, gritting teeth. What Biran was doing is wrong! Wrong in many ways! He's raping Kimahri! Must… must help!

"Damn it!"

Marcus got up, throwing a loose end from his coat to the back; eyes filled with the fire of rage. Without hesitation, he ran forward and lunged towards Biran, accompanied by a battle cry. Before Biran had the chance to do anything or identify the deafening roar, he was knocked over to the side, crashing over to a hard cock. Kimahri gasped and quickly turned around, trying to find his lance, to protect himself from the new intruder. However, Marcus landed in front of him, crouched low with claws unsheathed, fangs bearing, drool and bubble forming like a rabid animal. His senses heighten to another level.

"Kimahri! Get out of here. Take your stuff and begone." The feral cougar ordered.

"M-Marcus…?"

"Go!"

"Marcus can't fight against Biran. Biran too powerful." He replied calmly.

The cougar growled once more, "Look, just go. It's gonna buy us time to run. Now go before - "

_GRRAAWWRRR!_

"Yenke!"

Marcus quickly dodged to the side, evading the other ronso's wild attack. Yenke landed on to the snowy ground before sliding next to his injured friend. The cougar turned once more to Kimahri, pleading him to leave. It was a cowardly option but one must run when they are over powered completely. Both of them knew that they were too weak to battle two highly trained ronso. In the end, Kimahri grabbed his armour and clothing, with his lance along and quickly left the hot spring. Marcus was cautious of his surroundings; wary if there's going to be another ambush.

He was lucky and by the time he turned to examined Kimahri's departure, he was half way gone.

"Kimahri, meet up at our favourite spot. I'll be there, behind you." Marcus shouted before backing off one step at a time, eyes locked on to Biran and Yenke.

Biran was regaining consciousness, trying to get up. He blinked a few times before hissing at the daring cougar. Yenke did the same and was about to attack back but the other ronso held him down. "Leave him. This weakling is not worth it. He not worth our time and strength."

"But he attack Biran!" Yenke protested.

"Biran guard was down. Only cowards attack when they enemy are weak. We not coward. We fight with pride."

In the end, Yenke nodded. Looking up ahead, Marcus was half way gone, running blindly into the snowy mountains, tracks covered by copious amount of snow.

* * *

The tired cougar was panting when he reached towards his destination. He was clearly afraid of getting caught by both powerful ronso and he ran as quick as he could, ignoring any other distractions. By the time he reached over to the said spot, he saw Kimahri running towards him.

They were in a safe place now. This spot is another hot spring but it was completely hidden by a pair of precarious rocks, threatening to close them in. It was their secret spot. Only they knew about this untouched hot spring since no one actually dared to enter into this chilling cave. The most logical reason would be due to the fact that they wouldn't want to be caved in. However, these two warriors aren't afraid of being trapped in since they knew a second way out from the other side of the cave. Since their discovery, this place was considered their favourite secret area.

Kimahri helped the cougar in to the cave; a strong gust of chilling wind blew right in. Marcus shuddered as his fur stand on end from the cooling breeze. They sat next to each other and that was when the cougar saw blood streaming down from the blue ronso's muzzle. He gasped loudly before heading over to the first aid kit. It was in its own spot. They always had something here to keep them safe and warm. Food, healing kit, cloth, bed, fire, you name it, they have it. It was like a little camping spot for these two.

"Careful…" Marcus winced as he wiped the blood off from Kimahri. Dapping the cloth with water, he gently wiped it off, leaving a small scar by the side of his face.

The injured ronso shook his head, turning to the side. "Kimahri still weak."

The cougar rolled his eyes and fumed, "Will you stop telling yourself that you're weak? What's wrong with you?"

"I am weak."

"Those two brutes are stupid!"

"Kimahri won Biran and Yenke because of luck."

"Will you stop beating yourself up for one fucking second?" Marcus roared vehemently.

"Kimahri will rest now." He replied calmly.

Instead of starting another fight, the cougar groaned to himself and gave up. Regardless of the prior event, the stubborn ronso won't let himself up to the fact that he's still a good warrior. He trained just as hard as Biran and Yenke and if he could place another point to it, he was a guardian to a summoner! How many individuals out there actually got the chance to land into that kind of job?

"You were a guardian."

"That doesn't change anything," Kimahri snapped back, "I will rest now. Thank you for saving me."

"I will not leave you"

Kimahri ignored his words and dipped himself into the hot spring. He hissed as the scalding water hit against his bruises. It was painful for a few seconds but once he got used to it, he was actually relaxing himself. All the ronso wanted to just sit back, relax and enjoy as the hot spring took him to another realm. He was grateful, there's no doubt about it but sometimes, he just wanted to think that he's weaker than those two. If he did, their pride will fall to a certain extent that will completely scar them, once he's strong enough to win.

However, Marcus was thinking in a different way. In his mind, he always looked up at Kimahri, the one that travelled far and beyond to fight Sin, and won. Heck, he was a star! But… up close, he's still looking, looking for what he wanted and yearn for.

With a heavy sigh, Marcus slowly stripped himself off from those clothes. He wanted to stay with him and bury himself into the hot spring too. Looking over to the back of the ronso, he got an idea. In a gleeful demeanour, the cougar scooted closer. Both paws placed along Kimahri's shoulder. He murred out of delight and began massaging to those tensed muscles. Meanwhile, the receiver was more than happy to emit a strong and powerful moan. This wasn't the first time that he had gotten a massage from Marcus but those soft paws felt like heaven to him. Every slide of those fingers, beginning from collarbone till neck level, his body shuddered from it.

As expected, Marcus was more than willing to continue. Why stop? His paws were clamped around the man of his desires, giving a relax massage; there shouldn't be a reason to stop his ministration. Another push and pull, fingers giving slight pressure onto certain points on his collarbone.

"A little lower… please…" Kimahri gave a soft rumbling murr, eyes closed with pleasure, body unconsciously sliding lower into the hot waters.

"With pleasure…"

Those tensed muscles began to relax, giving in to those soft paw pads. It was good… so very good… what's not to like about it? He was a good person, good enough to save his ass. Perhaps he should give what he wanted.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?" An absentminded reply.

"How did you know that Kimahri was being attacked?"

"I was watching you…" Another mindless reply.

The cougar blinked a few times before realizing what he just said, "Oh shit! N-No! No! I mean… I was coming down the trail and that's when I s-saw you being attack."

_What in the world!_

"You were watching…"

"No! I swear! I wasn't watching!"

"Arouse when Marcus saw Kimahri's manhood?" He sternly asked.

"No! I mean! Yes! I mean… uh… um…" This time, he was panicking. "Not that I mean no because you're really handsome and sexy but… but…but… I mean… uh… yes as well because.. uh… wait… um…" He let go of his paws, "I'm caught red-handed, right?"

Kimahri turned and stared into those embarrassing eyes. Marcus was blushing, both paws held in front, gripping them as hard as he could. He was clearly embarrassed and ashamed of the idea of spying another. Heck, the worst part of this ordeal? He wasn't spying on another female but on another male. The tribe does not have rules about what a ronso chooses or whom they want. Be it a female or a male, it doesn't matter; as long as they are happy to be together.

Those thoughts raced through the ronso's mind and he made his decision. Climbing upwards to the edge of the hot spring, a pair of strong and powerful arms wrapped around the cougar's neck, pulling him closer and connected lip on lip. He gasped at the sudden kiss from Kimahri, keeping himself as close as possible. Many thoughts raced into his mind but one thing was certain, he had to kiss back. It took a few seconds before he kissed with gusto, moist lips touched against another. The feline had his arms on the ground, trying to support his upper torso. However, it was proving to be an unmanageable task because that sincere kiss from the man of his dreams made his arms wobble and weak.

All of his senses went into hyper drive and ears perked up even more. Breathing got a little ragged than before and it was getting harder to breath. Even through the chilling atmosphere, his body felt hotter than he had ever felt. As he got bolder, he had confidence within himself. Closing in the gap, he broke their passionate kiss, murring with a goofy smile. Sparks exploded like multiple fireworks, shooting off everywhere but he kept calm and collected. Moving another step closer, Marcus took the hint from the ronso and sunk gladly into the spring.

As soon as his feet touches the bottom of the pool, he felt relax. A paw held him close, leaning to the side of the larger male. The cougar sighed delightfully. This was one of his greatest fantasies, to sit side by side with the man of his dreams. It didn't matter if he was weak or strong; all that matters is that he was there to care for him, to love him. But… does Kimahri love him as much as he did? It was a wonder…

_Maybe I'm going too fast…? Maybe… Maybe Kimahri just needs someone by his side right now to comfort him and it's just so happens to be me? Perhaps… he doesn't have feelings for me…_

A shake from his shoulder broke him off from his reverie. He turned and was faced with him, the ronso that he wanted. "What's wrong? It seems that Kimahri has interrupted a deep thought. Kimahri can see in Marcus eyes, eyes getting smaller. Thinking of something?"

Marcus countered with shake, "No. Not a deep thought."

"Marcus lie."

A sigh, "Okay, maybe I'm lying… but it's… w-well… Kimahri… I love you… okay… I just… I love you so much. The first day I laid eyes on you, you were like an angel from the heavens. You're near perfect! Your body… your heart… your kindness… your friends…"

"Kimahri not perfect…" He trailed off, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Kimahri need not be perfect. Marcus like Kimahri as he is. He is good… is good in here." Paw gingerly placed on to the ronso's chest, "This is what your true heart is. Kimahri has a good soul."

The blue ronso gave a soft smile, his own hands over the feline's paw, pressing it even more. "Thank you, my friend."

"No need… to thank…"

Marcus stared back lovingly. He finally found someone that accepts him for who he is….

Without moving his paw, the grayish brown feline felt a soft movement along it. It was moving… not by him but rather, by Kimahri himself. The ronso used the feline's paw and guided gently along his broad chest, being careful with any bruises that he might have missed. It was… it felt good, actually. To Kimahri, he had longed for a simple touch from another; be it a male or female.

Soft paw pads caressed along flesh; feeling every curve of his muscles. Marcus felt his confidence rising and placed another paw along chest, massaging and petting along. Soft murrs of pleasure escaped from both males. The cougar pressed his body forward and licked the ronso's neck, tongue dragging along fur, tickling at some unusual places. Meanwhile, his paw was more than just stationary. Tip of claw lightly traced from chest to those sculpted abs, laying on them, giving in some pressure points to emphasize his delight.

Those gentle and lustful touch from the feline was pushing Kimahri towards another level of pleasure. His cock grew in time, fully erect within minutes. Despite the feeling of hot waters across his body, it didn't bother him for one second. The only thing that matters now would be the cougar. His body, touch, feeling, breath, musk… masculinity… so good and amazing, extremely powerful. Another sniff and those virile scent pierced through his nostrils; practically intoxicating him.

"Mmm…" Kimahri purred out loud, "It feels… good… Marcus…"

"Mmmmhmmm…" He replied, "Do you love it?"

"Kimahri love it…"

"Good." That's when he ended his sentence with a gasp. Somehow or rather, Kimahri wasn't the only one that wanted some simple touches; he wanted to feel what Marcus was packing below. With a firm and strong grip, those calloused hand curled on to his shaft, giving a slight tickle on the head of it.

By now, the cougar was fully erect in front of him. A small blush painted against his cheek, earning a small lick from the male. The lick was simple yet lovely. What's more? Kimahri didn't just stop there with a cheeky tongue flick. Instead, he proceeded lower and soon enough, their lips met once more. Moist lips touched against each other and slowly, with passionate love, they decided to have a tongue wrestling match. Lips locked against each other, neither one of them wanted to lose in the battle of dominance.

_Lick, curl, and thrust… some dancing…_

"Mmm…" They moaned in unison, unable to break free.

Paws and hands curled with one another, clinging lovingly, gripping as hard as they could, and not wanting to be separated. For each kiss that they received, it was rewarded with a moan and grunt. Those few minutes of kissing felt like an eternity and gods… help them, that's the way that they want to stay in, forever in each other's embrace. Their bodies matched and shifted, trying to get into a better position. The calm waters began to ripple and wave as it was disturbed by the movement of these two lovers.

All good things, soon, must come to an end. The final result of their tongue battle? Kimahri won the fight. Marcus giggled with another blush. Bodies mashed between each other and they felt something that arouses them even more. Their groins were touching and practically made love under their noses. Up and down they went, grinding and flirting with one another. Their frottage was left hanging when Kimahri placed his hand over the cougar's shoulder.

"Kimahri do know that it's unfair that Kimahri still has his underwear on?" Marcus claimed with a soft purr.

The ronso smiled and leaned back, revealing his body to the meticulous feline. "Then, Marcus must help Kimahri take it off…" With that said, the blue ronso growled at attention.

The feline was a little afraid of what might happen but he embraced his hidden desire and padded closer, moving forth to the task at hand. His sensitive nose could pick up the amourous ronso's delightful scent and it spurred him on even more. A claw dug in between the garment, forming a hook and he eased his finger, unsheathing claw. The sharp and precarious claw found a weak spot against the garment, ripping the undies in half. It snapped and floated right above the hot spring.

Kimahri gasped a little but quickly made a small blush on cheek. Even though he had shown himself naked in front of the feline but this seemed a little… awkward to him. His shaft was half erect by this time and had grown half of its length. Despite showing his dominance during their tongue battle, it looks like Marcus had the upper paw at this moment. His sizeable hands gripped and clawed against the ground as his cock was exposed to the air. Looking up to the feline, he licked his lips.

"Kimahri big…" Marcus was more than surprise to finally gaze up-close with his cock, "It looks tasty though."

He smiled back, "Thank you. Come, sleep. Kimahri tired."

"Alright…"

The ronso got out from the spring first, shaking and drying himself off from the excess water. There he stood, with his cock up and erect. The waters did wonders to his body… Dripping all over fur, muscles and pecs prominent in particular areas. Kimahri doesn't have the best body around but he's hunky and muscular enough to show off. Marcus leaned forward to the edge of the pool, supporting his head to the side with his right paw. He smiled and purred at the sight.

"What?"

"Kimahri, has anyone tell you how hot and sexy you look?"

This time, he blushed heavily. Even through those thick blue furs, his cheeks were burning red! "N-No… this… first time…"

"Well, I'm glad that I'm the first then. Come," Marcus got out from the waters, "We rest and sleep. Kimahri don't need to worry about Biran and Yenke any longer."

The ronso smiled and laid next to the cougar, hugging him close, feeling into each other's warmth. How he longed this day to arrive, to be in the arms of another lover. In spite of the short introduction that they had when Marcus stayed over at his place, he had shown much potential to be a perfect mate.

With those peaceful thoughts, he dozed himself off.

* * *

The cave was peaceful in a beautiful way; calm, untouched, peaceful, the voice of the cold and raspy wind flowed in the air. Deep within the cave lay an undiscovered hot spring, only known to two being, who where now deep asleep in each other's arms. Soft and quiet snore expelled from their breathing, clearly deep within their slumber. The cougar moved and squirmed a little under the ronso's arm, trying to get into a better and warmer position. Soon, he found the perfect spot; right under his arms, body mashed along.

Meanwhile, Kimahri groaned in his sleep. Feeling something unusually, he popped an eye open. Looking below, he saw the cute sleeping cougar. He smiled and gently caressed along Marcus's back, giving a soft but strong affection. What can he say…? He's finally gotten attached to this sweet looking feline. Throughout the days where both of them lived under the same roof, he couldn't feel the sexual tension that wafted through the air. How could be possible miss that? Better yet, there were hints all around. He should have known what he was playing at.

Sneaking in while he was changing, always catching a view of his body from the corner of his eyes, constantly walking sensually in front of him when they were in town; these were all hints and signs that he's interested in him. At this point on, he felt completely stupid for missing all these suggestions. It was right in front of his nose and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Nothing better than the present…_

Holding the cougar's head, he gave a soft peck, licking on forehead, murring at his beautiful smile. Looks like someone's having a nice and arousing dream. Kimahri could actually feel something growing between their bodies and soon enough, it was the same sexual feeling that he encountered before they went to sleep. It was highly enjoyable to say the least, his cock rubbing against another, feeling how thick it is. No doubt that the cougar wasn't lacking in that department but he has no qualms about it; even if he had a small one. Regardless of what he looked like, he kinda fell in love with him already.

His body, face, actions, heart, caring, loving… what more could be ask for?

Lowering his muzzle, the ronso stole a kiss on to the cougar's lips, slowly wrapped arms around his body, pulling closer. Lips met with each other, grunting mildly. Kimahri was more than happy to continue his actions. He nibbled all over. Lips, ears, cheek. Lowering even more; neck, collarbone, nape… all the more to push him to an extra foreplay.

Through those loving caress, Marcus continued to snore in his slumber.

_Marcus is heavy sleeper…_

A small smile painted across the sleeping cougar's lips. Kimahri got up and gently placed the cougar across the warm ground. Bending over knees, he got a clear view of what Marcus was made off. His grayish brown fur portrayed much of what he was packing under them. Broad and wide chest, just like him. Nipples hard from its cold surroundings, sexy abs that showed how much of a warrior he is. Hands glided across thigh, caressing them softly, massaging and certain places that he thought would wake him up or better yet, make that sexy cock jump.

Cock! How could be forget!

He licked his lips and swallowed the access saliva that it was producing. Going down to the cougar's crotch, he sniffed and inhaled his musk. It was throbbing alright, throbbing with manly goodness. Looks like all that sexy foreplay had turned him on, even in his sleep. Either that or the horny cougar was thinking of something kinky in his dreams.

Whatever it was, Kimahri was more than happy to see the end result.

It was like the golden prize of the day after winning a lottery ticket. That feline shaft was fully erected in all its glory; head throbbed in arousal as a simple drop of pre stained along it. He directed his finger across the cum slit, flicking that droplet of pre and immediately tasted the salty yet delicious liquid. Tongue flicked along parched lips, wetting them to make a small pop before diving in for the kill. Lips pursed on the head and slowly suckle on that beautiful cock; tongue curled all over to taste even more. Tip of tongue darted forth to play along its slit. Before he knew it, Marcus was moaning deeply. His paw scratched and drags along the ground, pleasure surging upwards to his senses.

Kimahri looked up, not taking off his mouth from that delicious meat. What he saw was the cute submissive expression of the cougar. Despite his ability to sleep through a blowjob, his eyes and mouth curled up into a complete submissive state. Eyebrow curved inwards, eyes clenched through, teeth clamped tight. Shortly after, he was greeted with a loud moan, followed by a gasps of hope. Legs began to kick into gear as the cougar couldn't stand that skillful tongue of a ronso. Kimahri knew that he would wake up sooner or later but tried to calm him down. Both hands caressed along thighs, silencing those craving noise of need. Gripping tightly along those wonderfully powered thighs, Kimahri was more than happy to receive another glob of pre. This time, it was heavier and creamier compared to the first shot.

Head bobbed up and down to take in another few inches of it. A little more… more… lower…. Up…. Down… oh yeah… Mmm…. The ronso felt like nothing could stop his handiwork of milking that cock. A little lower and he reached his triumphant goal. Nose now buried under that bushy pubic fur, pungent smell of masculinity invaded his nostrils. Oh, how he loved it. It was intoxicating and the more he inhaled the aroma, the more his own cock stirred in the open air. He has yet to even touch his manhood and it was already dripping with pre. Kimahri wasn't one to brag about his size nor does he show it off but believe you me, he was one of the biggest one yet among the tribe.

Pulling muzzle off, he looked at himself. A little blush shown between his cheeks as he was shamelessly aroused in the present of another male. Leaning his back a little, both hands supporting weight, he allowed his shaft to be presented fully into the open. Moving closer, he was inches away from the cougar's shaft. Closing another inch and that was when their heads touched with each other. That small little touch was more than enough to spur his interest and drove his senses wild. Deep purr rumbled in his chest, playing around like a little child or rather, fooling around with another person.

He smiled and leaned forward, going down to where he had left off. Muzzle opened wide and engulfed that jaw cracking organ. It was harder than a rock but soft on the head. Pre drizzled copiously like a leaky water pipe and Kimahri enjoyed it evermore. Head dove right in till his nose; once again, touched against pubes, burying himself without a slightest concern if this would awaken the cougar. Growling deeply with lust, little suckle and bobbing was ensued to gain maximum pleasure. Own hands reached over to cock and began stroking gently. Little goblet of pre smeared against ground but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to make this cute and horny cougar climax, to pour his male seed, to cover his mouth completely with it.

That simple thought made his shaft jump at attention. By now, Kimahri was expertly suckling that feline meat with earnest. Quicker his mouth went, going up and down while another paw fondled over ball sac. They were heavy, no doubt containing his desired liquid. Taking mouth off from that phallus, it glistened heavily with saliva and pre, making it easy for any penetration. A moan escaped from Marcus and he was beginning to rise up to his consciousness.

_No. Kimahri… must make Marcus cum…_

He was desperate. Desperate enough that his hands felt like a blur against that cock; up and down it went, rapidly stroking and masturbating the cougar. Another moan and grunt, followed by something else, "Fuck… I'm horny… Kimahri… make this little kitty feel good…"

The ronso was taken aback from those words. He was either still dreaming or knew about the situation at hand. Regardless, Kimahri had no intention to find out. All he wanted was for that cock to burst into spurts of cum, like a geyser erupting from the very ground.

"Kimahri… fuck me… oh god… Kimahri… I'm gonna cum…" Marcus squirmed even more, trashing around ground with claws fully unsheathed, dragging them across a few rocks.

It was hard to gain a constant rhythm with all those trashing but the ronso was never the one to give up. If he wanted this shaft to cum, he _will _have it cum! Hands were moving even faster. By this time around, Marcus was beginning to let loose little roars of ecstasy. Chest heaved up and down, trying to suck in as much air as possible. His pants were music to the ronso's ears because those little indicators were like a signal to him, revealing a few extra pleasure spots on that shaft.

Faster and faster he went, knowing very well that the end was nigh. A little more… mmm… that's it…

"Oh yea!" The cougar screamed, "That's the spot! Ungh! I'm gonna cum! God! Cumming!"

_Cum! Now!"_

Kimahri placed his muzzle to the cock head and flick tip of tongue on the slit. Marcus let his body go, his body and soul given completely to the ronso. Jets after jets of cum deliberately painted his face. However, Kimahri didn't want that at all, he wanted to taste how delicious it was. If the taste of pre was such a toe curling experience, the taste of cum would sent him sky high. A few spurts blasted off inside his mouth and he received it openly. Lips pursed against the cock head and slowly drank it all down. A few more blast and the cougar has emptied most of what he had contained within his ball sac. Meanwhile, Kimahri was savouring the taste of him. He swallowed them slowly, adam apple bobbed up and down as his belly was filled with it. A purr escaped from his throat, tongue licking up against lips.

He was content.

Marcus wasn't the only panting with bated breath. Kimahri inhaled and exhaled as much as possible as the pungent taste and smell assaulted both his nose and tongue. A thin strand of cum connected between his muzzle and cock but it was broken when tongue flicked forth. The more the blue ronso stared upon the cougar, his hunger for lust escalated; the need to satiate overwhelms his clouded mind. Cheek nuzzled on the spent shaft, murring and upon the side, tongue occasionally lapped around.

He heard a moan from above; Marcus jerked his body up slightly. Despite him being surrounded by an abundance of snow, accompanied by a body shivering wind, the cougar was sweating profusely for no reason. Well, Kimahri knew the reason for his perspiration but the cougar didn't.

"Ungh… K-Kimahri…?" A few blink as his vision cleared off, "You a-awake…?"

"Kimahri here."

He rubbed his eyes for a moment and sat crossed-leg. Gazing below, he saw the powerful hungry ronso in between his legs, purring and licking more and more against his shaft. A gasp escaped and he clamped his mouth shout, a blush appeared between cheeks.

_Omg… D-Did… Did Kimahri suck me off when I'm asleep?_

"K-Kimahri! W-What happened?"

The ronso got up and closed the gap between him and feline, "Kimahri tasted Marcus. Kimahri love his taste. It was delicious… Kimahri want more…"

Marcus was taken aback by those words but it sounded… sexy to him, "W-What has gotten into y-you…?"

"Nothing…" Another push forward and Marcus had to force himself back. Eventually, he lost his balance and landed behind his back with a thud; he whined with both ears laid on skull. He had to admit, it was a little scary to such a dominant side of him but it turned him on so much! Both hands held his shoulders tight, giving a death grip before loosening up. Was the ronso trying to size him up? Was he… was he trying to feel his body and see if he could take it…?

Many thoughts ran into the cougar's mind and he was confounded with the actions of the other male. What was he thinking? What does he want? Was he good enough? These questions rang in his mind like a barrage of arrows searing through the skies. Finally, one of these 'arrow' hit its mark.

"Do you want to mate me?"

That was it, the ultimate question.

"M-Mate?"

Marcus gulped anxiously, "Y-Yes… does… does Kimahri want to mate with Marcus?"

The thought itself was morbid. It wasn't part of a warrior's lifestyle. A warrior like Kimahri was suppose to fight for their tribe, train as hard as they can and finally, woo the females that stole their hearts. But… with a male… Was this… the right thing for him?

"K-Kimahri…"

"You don't have to if Kimahri don't want. Mar - "

He gasped and was cut short. Instead of finishing his sentence, the ronso had taken the liberty to feed his self hungered lust. He threw the feline's leg up till his knees were touching against chest. Marcus yelped out of desperation, not to mention the rough procedure that he was receiving. He didn't expect this to happen but it was. Kimahri was too hazed by his passion that all judgment seemed to leave his morality. Another gasp but this time, it was due to a sharp prod in his tail hole. He cried out loud but was quickly silenced with a muzzle against his.

The cougar felt something… something beautiful and hot on lips. It was the ronso's moist lips! God… it's hot… A twist and turn of tongue and soon, they found the right rhythm. Lips locked against each other but small little break up were ensued when Marcus felt something between tail hole. Kimahri was relentless; he wanted to silence the cougar, to kiss passionately like a true lover while breaking open that man hole. The feeling was mutual, it's definitely a powerful one because soon enough, a finger entered in.

Marcus squirmed a little at the intrusion but Kimahri held him close, trying to calm him down. His lips never left the cougar and that's how he wanted this to last. A beautiful and enthusiastic kiss that would last for a life time. Another finger prodded in. This time, Kimahri was a little rough with it. It jammed right in without mercy. The cougar yelled a little, body spamming like a rabid animal. He shuddered, shivered, groaned, moaned; all from his fingering. Those fingers finally edged over to a particular spot and Marcus went limp. Eyes dilated over, cock throbbed suddenly to attention, and paws crawled forth and pulled his kiss into oblivion. His submissive side began to awaken from its slumber.

"K-Kimahri… please mate me…" He whispered eagerly, "Mate me like a bitch…"

Kimahri didn't answer immediately as he was still baffled with his partner's eager side, "Kimahri will mate Marcus. Now…"

At the word of 'now', Marcus felt the slightly familiar feeling of being penetrated. Tail hole widened up a little more than usual due to the previous fingering that he had gotten but even through that process, it was still tight. The cougar doubt that he was a virgin since he had a few cocks up in there before but what made this mating harder than usual? Eventually, he found his answer.

"Marcus so tight…! Tighter than female." Kimahri grunted.

"It's Kimahri! Kimahri big! Ungh… so.. big…"

"Tight!" The ronso roared. With a simple but powerful thrust, he was in. His cock head popped in and the rest was a little easier. Cock slicked with copious amount of pre since he was stroking it earlier on.

One push… Thrust… _Grunt… _Another push… _Groan… _One more! _Grrr!_

He roared with clenched teeth and he was in. His base slammed in to the cougar's tail hole and it felt so good. It's like his cock fitted and snuggled perfectly in that man hole. Kimahri brought his hands to the cougar's chest and tweaked his nipples, earning a yelp. A smug grin plastered on his face. Soon, the ronso felt that it was time to properly mate this little bitch. In…and out… slowly his hips hammered right in, nothing to hinder his movements. He growled in heat as his thrusts were gaining momentum. Few slaps of fur against fur resulted into an orchestra of groans, pants and grunts but in this band, only two was permitted.

Marcus grabbed hold on to Kimahri's shoulders, trying to stabilize himself before losing his balance. Heck, if he didn't hold on to the large male, he could have sworn that this was all a dream. His fantasy was being fulfilled! It was his biggest desire to be mated to this ronso. Not to any ronso but to Kimahri, to one, to him only… his one true love and desire. Emotions flared and threaten to burst out of his chest. It was growing more and more. With each hump from that sexy male, with his powerful tool for pleasure, his love and passion intensified even higher.

Lips were now parched from all the grunts and literal moans. He licked his lips and hangs it low, drooling little by little as he submitted completely. Marcus brought his paws from shoulder level and travelled all the way down to Kimahri's pecs. They were large… and broad… so… manly…

_Fuck! What have I gotten into!_

It was too much to hold back his actions. He wanted it rough. He wanted him to plow his tail. He wanted him to just take him home and fuck all day long! He wanted him!

_Slap!_

"Fuck! Kimahri!" That resounding slap came from his own paws. He had given a hard smack on that heavy and panting chest but the ronso felt nothing at all. All those training had made his body as hard as steel. At this point, how could he still claim that he's a weakling… That's absurd! Totally preposterous! "Kimahri is not weak… Kimahri strong…"

A growl, "Yes… Kimahri stronger… stronger than Biran and Yenke."

"Ungh… fuck… yea… Kimahri… Kimahri more dominant. Kimahri has it all. Come on! Kimahri show Marcus what a proper mating is! Cum in me!"

It spurred the ronso to hump even harder than before. He had a constant and slow rhythm before this but through those words alone; he was more than eager to cum in this submissive male. His tail hole practically clenched tightly around his cock, milking as much pre as possible. He was doing it alright, pushing and pressing at all the right places. Kimahri placed both paws against his shoulders once again but this time, pinning him even harder. Muzzle lowered to neck and he inhaled that powerful pungent scent. He shuddered with a groan, encouraging him to fuck even harder.

Hips nearly turned into a blur as that feline's ass was roughly savaged without dignity. Few more pumps and the all too familiar approach of climax emerged from its shell. The ronso hissed loudly, body burned with pleasure. No sooner than that, all hell breaks loose. The dam within his ball sac shattered into a millions pieces and he didn't hold it back, not for a single second. Hot blast of steamy spunk sprayed within the feline's hole, covering every nook and cranny with his seed. Ropes after ropes of creamy seed poured copiously without fail. As his orgasm took him into greater heights, Kimahri growled and roared, clamping his muzzle tight around the prey's neck. He gave a few hard mating bites but not enough to hurt him. Bites turned to nibbles, nibbles turned to soft nuzzles, and now, nuzzles turned to soft little purrs of delight.

The virile ronso had stopped pumping his seed, slowly subsiding to its limp state. Cock still half erect within that orifice and he tried to pull it off slowly. Marcus trembled and moan as his tail was slowly emptied out, a river of cum travelled down his crack, wetting the ground. Whimpers followed by moans emitted from the cougar. His body was weak, not to mention empty as well. The feel of those hot, thick and potent seed inside of him was indescribable. It was heavenly.

"Kimahri…" Marcus turned around to face him, "You did a wonderful job with my ass. I love it."

His counterpart smiled warmly and pulled him close, nuzzling all over, "Kimahri glad that Marcus love it. Kimahri want to make Kimahri mate feel good."

Marcus snapped his eyes open. _Did… Kimahri just said… Kimahri's mate?_

"K-Kimahri… take Marcus as m-mate?"

The ronso gazed into his eyes, looking into his soul, scrutinizing his every being of existence. "Marcus is cute. And yes, Kimahri take you as mate now."

Feelings welled up in his heart. Not only was he mated but mated to the ronso that he loved so much. He knew that it was only a few months that he had lived together with him but his love was unconditional. His arm gently wrapped itself around his newly found mate, pulling closer, kissing each other silly. Warmth and comfort surged through his body as he felt his heart melt with each lip smacking goodness. Kimahri was more than willing to return the cougar's passion, sharing his love as well.

Soon, the earlier gust of chilling wind that charged through the land died down, simmering to an acceptable level. New snow piled after the earlier ones, making another inch deeper into the land. The journey up to the mountains of Mt. Gagazet is hard and treacherous but it was all worth it, climbing over to the other side to seek another life. The ronso ruled this mountain, the abundance of snow and horrible climate unnerving to them. Through the cave of this sacred land, however, lay a love that's indescribable to another; love of another soul mate and watched by the spirits of the earthly mountains.

* * *

There you have it. It's not a one in a million story and I don't really know if the FFX fandom still lives on or not but it's just a story request that I wrote for someone. Any criticism is highly appreciated and I hope that I've fulfilled one part of someone's desire. XD. Thanks for reading! oh, and R&R!


End file.
